


His Dream Fulfilled

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Corset, F/M, Ficlet, Lace Panties, Oneshot, Purple, Smut, cross-dressing, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been experimenting with cross-dressing and ends up going to none other than Irene Adler for help with more clothing choices. And of course, where The Woman and clothes are concerned, there's very rarely an absence of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Dream Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theartistisblind.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theartistisblind.tumblr.com).



> Sherlock tries to act cool. Poor babe.....

"You have a guest, m'am," Kate murmured, bowing her head in respect as she stood in the doorway.

"Oh? I'm not expecting anyone. Not after the policeman. He usually likes a few rounds, so I allow myself a resting period between him and my next client," Irene commented.

"It isn't a client, m'am. It.....Well, you'd better come see for yourself," the other answered, leading the way back towards the front door.

Irene followed, intrigued as she knotted the tie around the waist of her robe. When she reached the front door though, she smirked at the visitor waiting for her. It was none other than the famous Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective. He hardly seemed like himself though, a bit nervous as he glanced around.

"Well, look who we have here," The Woman purred as she approached him. "Sherlock Holmes. What can I do for you, handsome? Come to sample my services?"

"Hardly," the detective answered, shaking his head. "I......" He sighed before starting again. "I came to confess something to you and ask for your help."

"Oh? Confess and ask away then," she hummed, letting her robe loosen and reveal that she had nothing underneath it.

Sherlock took a deep breath before he began. "I......I've been experimenting with a few rather odd ideas lately and came across one I believe you would be best suited for aiding me in fulfilling," he explained. "Though I believe it would be better explained if I show you what I was doing rather than just saying it."

With that, Sherlock removed his black trousers, letting them rest around his ankles and reveal deep purple, lace panties that showed a very obvious bulge in his groin. He took off his suit jacket as well, just letting it fall away. "I've been wearing feminine clothing and I believe you have a surplus of clothing items of this sort. I wanted to know if you would allow me to use your wardrobe as a resource," he asked, trying to pretend he wasn't all that concerned with it. Or at all attracted to her when she looked like this.

"I suppose I could. I have just the right outfits for you," Irene decided with a smirk. "But only if you tell me all about your experiments with cross-dressing while I'm getting the clothes ready." 

She started walking off and Sherlock sighed as he followed. "I began experimenting with clothing of this sort when I was very young. But I've kept it hidden for years. I was already considered odd. I didn't need more reasons for the other children to bully me. But I occasionally managed to treat myself with lingerie and various other items of clothing. Never enough though. I was hoping that, by coming to you, I would be able to try more clothes and see what works best so I know what I should buy. And perhaps, if you have something I enjoy, I could return and use it again sometime."

Irene chuckled. "It's a date then," she hummed as they entered her dressing room. "Sit down, darling. I have plenty of clothes," she told him, gently guiding him by the hand to her bed and sitting him down before she let her robe fall away and entered the wardrobe. "Let's see......Now, I know I had a corset for you. Oh, and there's a dress in here that's perfect for you! I'm sure I've got a nice little cocktail dress. And maybe some proper pumps. A nice crop top.......Oh, this skirt! And of course, you can't go wrong with this tube top. You'll love this."

She pulled out item after item, tossing them onto the bed for Sherlock to try on. And he did so happily, starting with the corset and refusing to remove it afterwards. It was black with purple trim and went wonderfully with his panties. He added the black pumps and smiled. "This is perfect," he told her.

Irene turned and her lips parted softly. "You look amazing, Sherl," she murmured, stepping closer. Soon she'd pressed up against him and was snogging happily. Sherlock hardly fought, returning it eagerly as the bulge in his panties grew even larger. It was amazing. Not only had he gotten to experiment more with his cross dressing, but he was getting to snog with the Irene Adler.

Soon enough the pair ended up in bed together, Irene on top straddling Sherlock's waist and teasing him. It didn't take much longer before they were spending the entire rest of the day and night shagging, cuddling, snogging, then shagging again. It was amazing for Sherlock even though they both ditched some responsibilities. Sherlock ignored John and cases completely. Irene blew off any clients she had for the rest of the day, instead spending that time with beautiful, pale Sherlock. And it was certainly one of the best nights of Sherlock's life.


End file.
